just turn the page
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Hanya segelintir fase move on yang dirangkum dalam kisah Kagamine Rin


**just turn the page**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.

 _Hanya segelintir fase move on yang dirangkum dalam kisah Kagamine Rin_

.

.

.

 _Move on. It's just a chapter in the past. But, don't close the book. Just turn the page—_ anonymous

.

.

.

' **Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang** '

Seperti biasa kelas 11 IPA 2 terlihat ribut saat tidak ada guru, beberapa siswa berkumpul di kursi paling pojok dengan Kamui Gakupo dan handphone pemuda ungu itu sebagai pusat perhatian, sementara beberapa siswi berkumpul di meja Hatsune Miku yang tengah memaerkan foto-foto hasil jepretannya selama liburan, sisanya? Hanya diam dan duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing sambil berlipat tangan, tak terkecuali Kagamine Rin.

Bukan. Rin bukan nerd apalagi sosok gila pelajar yang selalu ditindas dan dikucilkan, Rin juga bukan gadis kelewat baik yang akan menyia-nyiakan waktu kosong tanpa berjalan-jalan.

Hanya saja… mengingat pemuda itu berada di belakang dirinya membuat seluruh saraf motorik di tubuh Rin mendadak mati dan tak bisa digerakkan.

Rin mendesah frustrasi, otot-otot lehernya meminta untuk menghadap ke belakang hanya sekedar melihat pemuda—yang ia pastikan—tengah tertawa senang bersama murid pindahan itu.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_

Tak bisa. Rin benci. Sangat benci—

—melihat senyuman tulus yang dulu selalu ia monopoli kini diumbar pemuda itu pada gadis lain.

* * *

' **Tersenyumlah** '

Tangan miliknya mengusap lembut pantulan gadis berambut pirang di dalam cermin, ah, sejak dari kapan senyuman itu menghilang?

Mengusap lagi dan lagi.

Tangan Rin yang bebas, ia gerakkan menyentuh bibir miliknya. Memaksa bibir itu membentuk lengkungan keatas.

Hei, apa tersenyum itu memang sulit?

* * *

' **Bakar semua barang pemberian mantanmu!** '

Warna merah api menari-menari di netra kebiruan Rin, gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, membuat indera perasanya mencicipi rasa karat dari darah yang keluar. Jemari milik Rin bergerak mengambil sebuah boneka dari kardus di samping tubuhnya.

Rin melemparkan boneka itu kedalam api—membiarkan api tersebut melahap si boneka dengan nikmat—lalu tangannya mengambil surat dalam kardus yang sama.

 _Aku suka Rin, mau jadi pacarku?_

Kedua mata Rin mendadak basah membaca tulisan singkat dengan penulisan cakar ayam yang tercetak di surat itu, Rin meremas surat itu dengan erat, kemudian melemparkan surat itu bergabung dengan boneka di dalam kobaran api.

Tak lama kemudian. Album foto, bingkai, mug, buku diari, dan semua barang yang beresiko menimbulkan rasa sakit berkepanjangan, turut bergabung menemani boneka dan surat yang terlebih dahulu terbakar habis.

Setidaknya dengan menghilangnya semua benda tentang dia dapat membuat Rin menjadi lebih lega—juga membuat aura hitam di kamar orange nya sedikit menguar—gadis itu lalu tersenyum, mendadak hati kecilnya bersyukur telah mengikuti saran 'orang itu'.

" _Rin_."

Ah. Tidak lagi.

Kagamine Rin memejamkan kedua mata miliknya, sementara tangannya bergerak menutup indera pendengarannya.

Dia benci dengan suara-suara yang terus-terusan menari di telinga nya.

* * *

' **Ikhlaskan dia, hapus semua rasa sakit itu secara perlahan** '

Kedua mata milik Rin terpejam rapat, lantunan lagu terdengar dari cantolan earphone di telinganya. Ini saran ketiga dari 'orang itu' dan Rin tengah mencoba sekuat mungkin—mencoba mengajak sang hati untuk berdamai dengan perasaan, mengikhlaskan sosok yang kini tak dapat lagi tergapai, mengikhlaskan sosok yang sempat memberikan rasa manis sekaligus pahit untuk dirinya.

Ya.

Ikhlaskan dia, Rin. Hapus dia dari benakmu.

—karena rasa ikhlas dapat membantumu menghilangkan rasa sakit itu secara perlahaan.

' **Kau berhak untuk bahagia** '

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak tersenyum selepas ini, entah berapa lama pula ia terus-terusan menyalahkan takdir, terus menangis hingga cekungan hitam melingkari kedua matanya. Rin tidak ingat.

Sekarang, ia telah bisa tersenyum.

Sekarang, ia telah bisa menyapa semua orang dengan ringan.

Dan yang pasti, ia sudah bisa mencoba membuka hati untuk seseorang yang setia menunggunya di balik balkon sana.

Karena Rin juga berhak untuk bahagia.

* * *

' **Cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan. Tapi…, bukan berarti kau harus bertahan dengan hal yang menyakitimu** — **karena diluar sana banyak cinta baru yang akan memberimu ribuan kebahagiaan** '

Suara teriakan gadis itu membuat Kagene Rei menghentikan permainan piano-nya, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dari sudut terdalam hati pemuda itu saat melihat senyuman dari gadis berambut pirang dari atas balkon kamarnya. Bergegas pianis muda itu berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju halaman belakang.

"Trims, Rei. Aku sadar, tak seharusnya aku menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku hanya dengan melihat dia yang telah pergi."

Ah, Rei bahkan tak bisa menahan senyum nya saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Spontan, ia berlari dan memeluk tetangga sedari kecilnya itu dengan erat.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal memilihku Rin—"

— _karena aku tak akan pernah membiarkan air mata kesedihan kembali turun dari kedua matamu_

(salah besar apabila kau mengakhiri buku tentangmu di halaman itu, cukup membalik halaman selanjutnya dan kau akan menemukan kisah bahagia yang sebenarnya)

 _END_

a/n : Jadi rencananya kisah ini akan terbagi menjadi 3 sudut pandang. Sudut pandang Rin ditambah sudut pandang Rei yang nyempil dikit (tentang fase move on), Sudut pandang si mantan (tentang 'something' berdasarkan hasil pengamatan saya terhadap salah satu sahabat cowok haha XD), Sudut pandang Rei dan Rin (ini tentang hal 'mainstream' :'D)

Ngomong-ngomong, halo, saya kembali dengan tulisan sekedar iseng :'D


End file.
